


Love at First Sight

by ChaoticCosmos



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Drug, Love at First Sight, M/M, True Love’s Kiss, amunet black actually did something good wow, but also not rly, fairytale AU, kind of, this is just rly cheesy and cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCosmos/pseuds/ChaoticCosmos
Summary: Once upon a time, in the land of Central City, lived a fair engineer named Cisco, and a fearsome scientist from a far away land named Harrison. Unbeknownst to the pair, their lives were destined to be intertwined.





	Love at First Sight

  
    _Once upon a time_ , in the land of Central City, lived a fair engineer named Cisco, and a fearsome scientist from a far away land named Harrison. Unbeknownst to the pair, their lives were destined to be intertwined.

   It was on one fateful day, when when their dear freind Caitlin burst into the lab, that our story began. Caitlin was decked out in a head of blond hair, with icy blue lips that complimented her steely eyes, as well as a blue and white outfit, for this was not Caitlin, but in fact her alter ego _Frost_. The pair, who had previously been fussing over a project and throwing snide remarks back and forth at each other, turned their attention from the project to the woman before them. Frost smiled wickedly at them, her focus shifting pointedly towards Cisco.

   ‘Hey, Vibe, wanna give a gal a hand? I need to pay Amunet a visit.’ She offered.

   ‘Sure, why not?’ Cisco shrugged, indifferent.

   ‘Ramon, in case you’d forgotten, we’re in the middle of something.’ Harrison commented, sounding impatient and irritable.

   ‘Yeah, yeah, Harry. Cool your jets. We can finish it when I get back.’ Cisco decided, ignoring the way Harry rolled his eyes. Cisco and Frost exited the room and Frost explained how Amunet had managed to steal some of Caitlin’s formulas. The formulas were mostly just for pain killers but, in the wrong hands, they could be reconstructed into hallucinogenic drugs, and Amunet’s hands were _definitely_ the wrong hands. As the two walked, Cisco thought about how similar to Caitlin Frost was beginning to sound. These days the line between the two personalities seemed to cross a lot more. They reached the Cortex of the building and Frost got to work on one of the monitors to pinpoint Amunet’s current location. Cisco, on the other hand, got suited up into his vibe gear. When they were both ready they shared a curt nod and Cisco opened a breach to the location Frost had found.

   The two jumped through the breach and landed in a dark building with exposed frames and wired, and a cement floor. There were no windows but the room was illuminated dimly by a consol on the other side of the room, monitored by two guards. Frost easily knocked them out and leaned over the monitor to begin hacking into the mainframe.

   ‘How do you know how to hack? Caitlin doesn’t know how to hack. Or does she?’ Cisco questioned aloud. Frost rolled her eyes and shushed him.

   ‘She doesn’t know how to freeze someone’s heart with a press of a finger either, what’s your point.’ Frost hissed and Cisco audibly swallowed. After a few seconds of silence, filled only by Frost’s furious typing, the woman sighed and dropped her head, arms resting on the desk either side of the keyboard. ‘I can’t access the files from here. You watch the cameras and let me know if there’s any guards in my way.’ She instructed, leaving the room without a second thought. Cisco sat down at the monitors and tried to ignore the fact that there were two unconscious men either side of him who he would have to vibe blast if they decided to wake up from their naps early.

   It was silent as Frost crept through the halls, broken every few minutes when Cisco would tell her to wait or hide. Frost eventually reached a large, round room with monitors lining the far wall. Cisco was silent and so she took this as an indication to move into the room and towards the large screen in the middle of the wall. It took her only a couple of minutes to select all of the necessary files and begin deleting them. It took her only a few seconds to feel the presence of someone standing behind her. Frost conjured an icicle and spun on her heel only to come face to face with Amunet Black herself. She raised her icicle but made no further move as Amunet, in turn, raised several shards of metal. The files were still deleting and had but four minutes left.

   Cisco tapped softly on the desk as he watched Frost make her way towards what appeared to be the main consol. However, when he glanced over at the camera facing the door that lead into the control room, he saw a woman pass. A woman he could only assume was Amunet Black. He was seconds away from warning Frost when a hand had suddenly closed over his mouth. Cisco’s eyes widened in shock and he didn’t even have enough time to even think the word _blast_ when there was a second set of hands situating handcuffs around his wrists. The cuffs glowed blue to indicate they were dampening his power but he still attempted to push and pull away from the guards. It was no use as he was pulled from the room, the guards being physically stronger when he was unable to access his powers.

   ‘Now, Caity.’ Amunet said, almost as if disappointed. ‘I thought you were above sneaking around and stealing things.’ Frost didn’t reply, only hardened her glare on the woman in front of her. It didn’t seem like she was aware of how far the erasure or the files had come. Suddenly Frost realised how silent the line was on the comms and she wondered why Cisco hadn’t warned her about Amunet. Amunet saw the thoughts flicker through Frost’s eyes, them losing their vibrant blue colour for a split second. ‘What’s the matter, dear? Worried about your little assistant?’ She clicked her fingers and three guards made their way into the room, two of them holding each of Cisco’s arms between them and the third one standing tall behind the three.

   ‘Guess they kind of got the jump on us, eh?’ Cisco said lightheartedly.

   ‘ _Let him go_.’ Frost grit her teeth and visible bits of ice began to frost over the part of floor where she was standing.

   ‘Let’s make a little deal, shall we?’ Amunet said, beginning to pace in a menacing but dignified fashion. She did not lower her metal shards once. ‘You don’t delete my files, and i won’t make your friend the test subject of my new mystery drug.’ She said it was such joy in her voice that it would’ve sent a chill down Frost’s back had she been anyone else. Once the words left Amunet’s mouth, she clicked her fingers again and the guards moved places. The taller guard took a hold of Cisco’s shoulders to keep him from moving while the one on the right forced his head to the side and held his hair out of the way. The final guard produced a syringe from his jacket that was filled with a glowing, blue substance. Cisco made a pained noise and struggled against their grips but it was useless. Caitlin couldn’t remeber the last time she’d seen her friend look undoubtedly, unabashedly afraid, and knowing it was her own fault caused the ice on the floor around her to slowly spread.

   ‘Amunet, don’t.’ She warned, her voice soundly almost entirely like Caitlin, but the ice forever growing around her implied otherwise. Her eyes had turned back to their original colour and the roots of her hair were showing, but fog still flowed freely from her fingers. She couldn’t tell if the personalities were fighting against each other or working together but either way it didn’t matter in the moment.

   ‘I believe I’ve made your solution quite clear, Caity. The files or your friend.’ She chastised. Frost glanced at the screen behind her.

   3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . Files deleted.

   ‘You’re too late.’ She said, barely above a whisper.

   ‘Well, then so is he.’ Amunet growled darkly. Cisco cried out as the syringe penetrated his skin.

   ‘ _No!_ ’ Caitlin screamed. A huge blast of ice and fog exploded around her in every direction and Amunet was blown into a nearby monitor, sparks of electricity and glass flying from around her. The three guards were ejected out the door and Caitlin rushed forward to catch her friend as he almost hit the ground. ‘Hey, hey, you’re okay. Cisco, listen to me. Listen to my voice, just stay awake and you’ll be fine.’ She talked consistently as she grabbed the syringe that had fallen to the ground and was now almost two thirds empty. Cisco’s eyes fluttered in a struggle to keep them open as he stared up at Caitlin who was removing the cuffs from his wrists. ‘Hey, you’re going to be fine. Are you able to open a breach?’ She questioned, still repeating her constant chant of reassurances. Cisco felt the energy flood back into his veins and conjured what little of it he could in order to open a breach to the Cortex. The breach was small and looked unstable but Caitlin managed to push through it, carrying Cisco in her arms and keeping a firm grip on the syringe.

   ‘Snow, what the hell happened?’ Harry asked when he saw the state of the two. Any trace of Frost was now gone, her hair and lips returning to their original colours. She carried Cisco to one of the beds and began hooking him up to the monitors and IVs while she explained to Harry what had happened. At one point she handed him what was left of the drug to examin.

   ‘I didn’t recognise it at first but it looks like a concentrated version of the drug Amunet had been forcing out of The Weeper. It’s a psychoactive drug so lord knows how it might effect Cisco. Amunet once described it as a love drug and the small doses of it would make people much more . . . Friendly. _Affectionate_ , I suppose. But I have no idea what this version of it might do.’ She buzzed between monitors, looking over her friend as she spoke and Harry leaned against the wall, partly analysing the serum in the syring, partly staying to watch over the boy in the bed who, at first glance, only appeared to be sleeping peacefully, but only time could tell how the drug was effecting his mind.

 

   Harry had volenteered to watch over Cisco while Caitlin began studying and analysing the drug. It was nearing 4am and all of the lights in the labs had switched into power-saving mode long ago, casting everything in an almost peaceful glow. Harry’s fingers grazed Cisco’s cheek as he moved a strand of hair away from his face. Cisco seemed to move into the touch and Harry sighed softly, he removed his hand when Cisco’s eyes began to open. Harry didn’t miss the way that Cisco’s lips parted slightly when he tilted his head to look up at Harry, they quirked up into a smile once his eyes found Harry’s face. It was slow and languid and Harry near forgot how to breath upon seeing the way Cisco smiled.

   ‘Harry,’ he breathed, not as a question or as a request, but as a simple statement. His eyes had a strange, clouded quality to them that left them with an almost grey tint.

   ‘How are you feeling, Ramon?’ Harry asked, keeping his voice monotonous and even.

   ‘Better now.’ His voice was a little rough and his eyes seemed to scan across Harry’s form, making Harry feel a little as though he were under some sort of interrogation.

   ‘I’ll go get you some water.’ Harry decided as he stood from the chair. A sign of panic flashed through Cisco’s eyes as he sat up, grabbing Harry’s wrist.

   ‘Don’t go,’ he requested. ‘Please?’ There was a pained kind of desperation in his voice that mirrored the way his eyes looked up at Harry. Harry forced himself to not meet Cisco’s gaze when he pried his hand from Cisco’s grasp.

   ‘I’m just getting water, I’ll be back.’ He lied. He would get the water, sure, but he was planning on sending Caitlin over with it. Whatever affectionateness the drug was causing, she could deal with.

   ‘You know I know when you’re lying, right? Your voice always hardens and your face kind of does this . . . Thing? I noticed it a while ago.’ Cisco remarked. His voice almost sounded normal but there was something sad about it. Harry didn’t respond as he left the room.

   He had retrieved the water and was on his way to find Caitlin but bumped into her in the hallway as she was, what apeared to be, on her way to the med bay.

   ‘Oh, Harry!’ She remarked when she saw the man.

   ‘Ramon is awake.’ He notified her and her eyes seemed to widen slightly. ‘Have you found anything about the drug?’ He asked which seemed to pull her from whatever thought she was having.

   ‘Yes, I have, actually. I was right about it being an adapted version of The Weeper’s tears. It’s effectively a love potion. As it is a pyschoactive drug, it should be effecting his mood, specifically heightening levels of affection but also honesty. However, it’s also acting to alter his perception. You see, the drug is working to effect his visual memory and facial recognition.’ She explain, making various hand guesture to try and express her words. ‘To put it simply, the drug will cause him to direct his heightened feelings towards the first face he recognises. Making him think—’

   ‘—he’s in love with the first person he sees.’ Harry finished in time with her as realisation settled in. ‘And I’m assuming you haven’t found a cure yet?’ He questioned and Caitlin only shook her head. ‘Great. That’s great.’ Harry remarked sarcastically. ‘Good luck, I’m going to Jitters.’ And without another word he handed her he glass of water and made his way down the corridor towards the elevator. He heard Caitlin call his name in an irritated voice but ignored it as he entered the elevator.

 

   Harry never returned from his late night Jitters run and so Caitlin ended up having to stay in the med room with Cisco as the sun rose, keeping track of his vitals while running different programs on her tablet to try and find a cure. Between running solely on coffee and batteling off Cisco’s constant barrage of questions, Caitlin’s patience was wearing thin.

   ‘Where’d Harry go?’

   ‘I don’t know, Cisco.’

   ‘Well, when’s he coming back?’

   ‘I don’t know, Cisco.’

   ‘Why’d he leave?’

   ‘I don’t know, Cisco.’

   She felt her finger tips growing cold but had been willing herself to keep it under control.

   ‘Okay, but do you know if—’

   Until her resolve snapped. Hair rapidly changing colour and eyes blinking into another shade as her lips slipped into a dark blue.

   ‘Listen, kid.’ She snapped, jumping up from the chair in order hover menacingly above her friend. ‘If you don’t shut up in the next two seconds I’m going to freeze your mouth shut.’ Frost warned. Cisco shut his mouth and nodded at Frost which caused a sense of guilt and empathy to course through her veins, feelings she knew weren’t hers. The woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath as her features returned to their regular colours. ‘Sorry.’ Caitlin apologised to Cisco, taking a seat again.

    ‘No, I get it. I guess I’m being a bit annoying, huh?’ Cisco laughed lightly and Caitlin smiled at him. ‘But I guess that’s just what happens when you’re in love.’ He mused aloud, a happy, dazed look gracing his face as he stared into the distance. Caitlin groaned and ran a hand down her face.

   ‘You’re not in love, Cisco, you just _think_ you are.’ She repeated for probably the fiftieth time that day.

   ‘I think, therefore I am.’ Cisco countered her with. Caitlin merely fixed him with a tired and unimpressed look. It was almost 12pm when someone walked in and Cisco gasped loudly when he saw it was Harry. ‘Where have you been? I missed you!’ Cisco declared, annoyance in his voice. Harry ignored him in favour of handing Caitlin a latte and a muffin from Jitters as a kind of apology for leaving. ‘Harry, don’t ignore me!’ Cisco whined as he crossed his arms and pouted. ‘Fine, in that case, I’m ignoring you too.’ He decided, turning his head away from where Harry was standing. It was barely a few seconds before Cisco’s threat fell weak, a sigh falling from his lips which betrayed him and formed into a smile. ‘I’m sorry I just can’t do it.’ A quiet laugh left his lips. ‘Did you miss me as much as I missed you?’ He asked innocently. Harry looked at Cisco for the first time since entering the room and forced himself to keep his emotions in check. None of this was real. It was all because of the drug and Cisco’s eyes had the same grey and cloudy tint as they had before Harry left. Harry grit his teeth.

   ‘No.’ He replied. ‘Now be quiet, the adults need to talk.’ He remarked and Cisco let out an offended gasp.

   ‘That was rude and you know it.’ Cisco commented and Harry returned to ignoring him.

   ‘Okay but, really, where have you been this whole time?’ Caitlin questioned, taking the muffin and latte from Harry gratefully.

   ‘With West and Allen still on their honeymoon, I went to Joe’s to crash on his sofa. Then I went to Jitters. Now I’m here. Any luck with the cure?’

   ‘Not yet and honestly I don’t think I’m going to be able to get much work done right now, I’m exhausted. Not to mention I think I might be seconds away from icing my best friend.’ She explained, a yawn emphasing her point. ‘Do you think you could look after him for a while?’ She asked.

   ‘I’m not a babysitter, Snow.’

   ‘And I don’t need babysitting!’ Cisco protested.

   ‘It’s not babysitting, I just want there to be someone to look out to make sure there’s no other side effects.’ She explained. ‘Cisco, who would you prefer kept you company for a little while?’ She asked and Harry already knew he was defeated before he even heard Cisco say his name.

 

   Harry was in Cisco’s workshop — which he considered to at least partly belong to him at this point — and was running tests on the drug. It was quiet as at some point Harry had convinced Cisco to take a nap. He initially denied being tired but inevitably ended up taking Harry’s advice and took a nap on the sofa in on the other side of the room, at the request that Harry tucked him in which caused Harry to roll his eyes. Under the influence of the drug, Cisco seemed more like a child than someone who was lovestruck. The tests had revealed to Harry that strong doses of Oxytocin, Dopamine, Endorphins, and Phenylethlamine would be enough to override the drug. Harry rubbed his temples when he couldn’t quiet manage to recall where he’d seen that combination of chemicals. Harry heard movement behind him and then felt two arms drape of his shoulders, meeting across Harry’s chest in a kind of hug. Cisco’s chest pressed into Harry’s back as he leaned forward to examin the screen in front of them and Harry sighed, content, as he reveled in Cisco’s warmth. He knew he should’ve probably pushed Cisco away and guilt ate at him for enjoying Cisco’s unauthentic attention.

   ‘What are you working on?’ He asked and Harry’s heart ached at how normal his voice sounded, at how normal this felt.

   ‘A cure for you. But I can’t remember where these chemicals can be found together.’ He answered truthfully. It was still Cisco and perhaps he might know something. Harry raised one of his hands to rest on Cisco’s arm, he thought he would push the other man away but instead just let his hand rest where it was. Cisco laughed quietly, pressing his forehead against the side of Harry’s in a form of affection.

   ‘You’re hands are cold.’ Cisco commented. Harry smirked and pressed his other palm to the side of Cisco’s face, causing him to laugh more and pull away. ‘You’re the worst, oh my god.’ He moved to stand next to Harry instead, leaning against the desk. ‘But I know where those chemicals can be found. It’s obvious, really. A little cliché, but obvious.’ He told Harry, crossing his arms nonchalantly.

   ‘What? Where?’ Harry asked, standing up.

   ‘See, there’s the thing — why would I tell you?’ Cisco asked as he pushed himself away from the bench and began to walk back and forth, in thought. ‘If I tell you, then you’ll go and cure me, and then I’ll have to go back to pretending I don’t like you, and you’ll go back to pretending you don’t like me, and it won’t be any fun for anyone. But this way—’ he came to a stop in front of Harry and placed his arms over his shoulders, raising up on tip-toes to meet Harry’s eyes. ‘This way I can be honest about how I feel, and you can be honest about how you feel, and we can have a lot more fun.’ He finished with a smile and Harry processed all that Cisco had said before pushing him away and taking a step back.

   ‘That’s just the drug talking, Ramon.’ Harry insisted and Cisco let out a sharp, disbelieving laugh as he shook his head.

   ‘It’s not though!’ Cisco expressed in a tone that made it sound like Harry was trying to argue with him on a simple equation. ‘Listen, I know what the drug is doing to me. I know that I haven’t felt anxious for almost a full day, I know that I can’t stop myself from doing or saying half the things that come to my mind, and I know that every time I look at you I just wish you would hold me close and tell me you cared about me. But I’m still me, and I also know that most of what I’m feeling was already here, and I know that nothing I can say will convince you of that.’ He spoke with the same frustrated smile that he always adorned when trying to stress a point. Harry didn’t want to listen to what he was saying, though, because, like Cisco had said, there was no way for him to tell what was true and what wasn’t.

   ‘Ramon, you’re right,’ Harry commented. He moved forward to place his hands on Cisco’s shoulders, an action so familiar it felt like a natural instinct. ‘There isn’t anything you can say to convince me.’ But it didn’t appear like Cisco was listening anymore.

   ‘Your eyes are so pretty, did you know that? They’re so _blue_ , it’s surreal. I’ve always loved your eyes. Sure, your doppelgängers may have the same eyes, physically, but there’s just always been something different about yours.’ Cisco rambled quietly. He was looking at Harry with such softness and admiration that was so undoubtedly, undeniably  _him_ that Harry had to look away in order to not get distracted. Cisco’s own eyes still possessed the same clouded, grey tint as they had at 4am.

   ‘You are drugged Ramon, and even if you don’t tell me what the cure is—’ Harry cut himself off as the pieces slid into place in his mind. It really was obvious. Cliche, yes, like Cisco had said, but obvious. Cisco must’ve recognised the realisation in Harry’s eyes because he smiled and everything about him was still just so soft and caring, it was near overwhelming, and damn unfair for him to look at Harry like that. ‘You’re going to hate me for this.’ Harry whispered as he leaned forwards. Cisco pushed up on his toes to meet Harry part way. Cisco moved his hands to rest on Harry’s waist as their lips met and Harry tried to remind himself this was only to cure Cisco, while his fingers found their way into long hair. Cisco tilted his head to push more into the kiss and Harry reciprocated his actions.

   When Cisco pulled away, Harry moved his hands back to his shoulders and examined Cisco’s eyes. They were as clear as ever and all of their colour had returned. He looked confused for a moment as he scanned Harry’s face but then the soft and adoring expression came back and Cisco grinned as he pressed forwards once more to meet Harry’s lips. In turn, Harry smiled into the kiss and pushed back selfishly, letting his emotions run freely.

   ‘So, you’re cured?’ Harry asked when they broke the kiss once more.

   ‘I’m cured.’ Cisco confirmed with a smile. ‘And just for the record, I don’t hate you.’ He added. Harry chuckled and pulled Cisco in to hold him close. Cisco wrapped his arms around Harry and let out a content sigh when he rested his head on Harry’s shoulder.

   ‘And just for the record, I do care about you,’ Harry responded, kissing the top of Cisco’s head, ‘You jackwagon.’ He finished, causing Cisco to laugh and pull back enough to punch Harry’s shoulder. Harry smiled as he pulled Cisco back towards him. This was them. This was their normal. This was real.

_And they lived happily ever after._

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Being a massive cheeseball? Who would’ve thought?
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy 


End file.
